


Golem

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Golems, Like it makes sense, Multi, Stiles is with the two Hales, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesday 18th<br/>The Bestiary: new mythologies and creatures<br/>--+--<br/>Peter does have good intentions, promise !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golem

Stiles has his suspicions.

Of course he does.

When a … a something made of clay starts wreaking Beacon Hills, he starts suspecting the origin of the monster.

Especially when he spots strange carvings on its forehead.  
\---

"You created a Golem, you moron?!"

Peter, for once, looks sheepish under Stiles’ furious looks - and Derek’s glare, but that’s nothing new.

"I honestly wanted to protect the town," Peter tries, and Stiles wipes his hands over his face.

"First of all, didn’t we agree on taking ‘honesty’, ‘truth’ and all variations of those words from your vocabulary?" he grunts and Scott snickers in a corner. "Second of all, while you may want to protect the town, can you explain why your Play-Doh monster is destroying said town?!"

Peter shrugs, but there is a tell-tale blush on his face. “Maybe, just maybe,” he starts, raising his hands in defense in front of his boyfriend’s disgruntled face, “I didn’t formulate my command properly?”

"Maybe?" Derek repeats, his voice laced with so much sarcasm that for a moment, Peter thinks that Stiles and Derek are doing ventriloquy.

"Maybe," he repeats, glaring at his nephew. Just because they share Stiles doesn’t mean that they have to be at each other’s throat like … like two wolves. No pun intended.

"And how do we stop it?" Scott asks sheepishly, and Stiles presses a kiss to his forehead, making the two older wolves bristle by his side.

"Thank you for asking the right question, dude," Stiles says, batting at Peter and Derek’s shoulders to push them away. "Actually, where did you find a kabbalist, Peter dearest?"

Huh-oh. Stiles’ voice is sweet - too sweet. Peter is scared to his core, even if he’ll never admit it.

"I … know things," he simply replies, and the glint in Stiles’ eyes is not a good sign for the well being of his balls. For his well being, period, actually.

"If you know things, do you know how to undo it?" Derek asks, standing next to Stiles, and the way they both look coldly murderous is too much.

Peter swallows audibly, and nods. “We just need to erase the first letter on its forehead.”

"Just", Stiles repeats with a huffed laugh. "The thing is tall like a building and virtually unstoppable, but we "just" need to reach for its forehead, erase the first letter - wait," he stops mid-rant, "it’s Hebrew right? So it’s not the first letter from the left, but from the right - aha!" he exclaims, pointing an accusing finger toward Peter.

"We can jump on him," Scott proposes, and Derek seems to contemplate that option.

As Derek and Scott start planning their attack on the Golem, Stiles leans forward, grabbing Peter’s neck to whisper in his ear.

"You’re not out of the doghouse yet, pup."

Peter looks at him from the corner of his eye and gulps. “No, master.”


End file.
